This disclosure relates generally to presenting a feed of content comprising one or more content items for display by a client device with captured video data.
Client devices and online systems exchange large amounts of content with each other pertaining to various users of each. For example, an online system shares content to client devices associated with users of the online system for presentation to the users of the online system. However, conventional client devices often inefficiently identify users to an online system, causing the online system to provide the client devices with content that is less relevant to the users of the client device. Traditional methods for client devices to identify users prompt users to periodically provide authentication information to a client device. Providing authentication information to a client device may become burdensome to a user, decreasing interaction with the client device by the user. While client devices may allow a user to store authentication information rather than prompting the user for authentication information, such a configuration increases a likelihood of a client device presenting content users other than the user without the user's consent. For example, if a client device is shared by multiple users, the client device may present content for a user whose authentication information is stored by the client device to an alternative user of the client device. The preceding scenarios may decrease user interaction with content presented by client devices.